Claire and Me
by Consulting Centurion
Summary: A QuilxClaire fic. He watches her grow up and she always depends on him. memories up until that fateful day when Quil finally confesses to Claire his love for her. Fluffy and adorable. R&R!
1. Quilly!

**Well, if you've been to my profile you would know that I am NOT a werewolf fan, at all, most of the time I'm anti-dog. BUT when it comes to Quil and Claire I'm totally a QxC shipper. (That does NOT mean that I like the other dogs, ESPECIALLY Jacob Black, I still hate him, in fact, if I can help it he won't be in this story much at all) I think that Quil and Claire's story is so adorable. So this is my first try at writing this pairing. I hope you like it.**

**OBVIOUSLY I don't own the Twilight characters, Stephenie Meyer does, and I'm merely a composer of events, not an originator of characters. No copy write infringement is intended. +Cullenistic Attitude.**

QPOV

Why oh _why_ did this have to happen to_ me_? All these stories of imprinting and supernatural ordaining of love, and soul mates and what not was just a joke to me until I saw _her_. With her bouncing black curls, and big blue eyes, Claire was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen, and, she was _two years old_. From the moment that I saw her I _knew_ that I would always be there for her, I would always want to be around her, I would always care about her. From day one, I wanted to be her favorite person in the world, I wanted to be the coolest big brother, the best friend she could ever have, and give her all of my heart and love, and hopefully, when she's old enough, she'll feel the same way. I had imprinted on a toddler. The rest of the pack knew immediately, and they shared my astonishment and embarrassment about the entire situation. Sam was the most understanding, since his imprinting situation was less that peachy too. We talked about everything when I first imprinted. He told me that I didn't have a choice in this matter, and that if I didn't be with her, I probably wouldn't ever stop fazing. I knew that I would have to take it slow and be patient, first just being there while she was growing up, always being apart of her life, a brother, a buddy, a confidant, a friend, a babysitter need be. She would grow up always knowing about the pack, and then when she turned 17, which was how old I was until I stopped fazing, we decided, I would tell her about the imprinting, and then she could decide for herself if she wanted to be apart of it. Sam and Jared were fairly positive that she would, because imprinting doesn't just come from one party, it's a mutual affection, we are like two pieces of a puzzle, _made_ to be together, it was in our very DNA.

Six Years Old

"_Quilly!_" I heard a sweet voice whine from behind me, I whirled around to see my favorite face, 6 year old Claire, her black hair plastered to her face clothes sticking to her little frame like glue, I laughed at the sight of her, although soaking wet she was the cutest thing I had ever seen. I knelt down to be eye level with her; I grabbed a towel that was lying on a chair near by and wrapped it around her shoulders, pushing the hair out of her face.

"Well _what_ happened here?" I asked as I tried to contain my laughter.

"Ben and Andrew pushed me into the water!" She huffed pointing a thumb over her shoulder at the two boys feigning innocence on the edge of the shore of one of the La Push beaches that we were on today. Claire crossed her arms and glared at me. I grinned and pulled her into a hug, I kissed the top of her forehead, and then winked at her as I got up and walked away.

"Just wait here Claire Bear, I'll take care of them" I called, she grinned a big toothy grin and clumsily wiped her messy mop of curls out of her face. I walked over to Ben and Andrew, two boys who lived on La Push, they were 7 and 8 years old and the two terrors of the reservation. I motioned for Embry to join me, who wasn't standing that far from Claire and I and had heard her dilemma, he got the same idea as me and jogged over to me and joined me by my side as we sauntered over to the boys. "So—" I called to them, "—I heard that the two of you tossed little Claire over there into the ocean. What do you have to say to yourself?" I asked. Embry grinned wickedly.

"We—uh—we didn't—we were just…" Ben ended dumbly.

"Not good enough!" Embry shouted as he and I ran and grabbed the two boys and dumped them lightly into the water, we were roaring with laughter as they stood up and spluttered, dripping wet, shouting and screaming at us. They stomped away and Embry and I high fived each other.

"Thank you Quilly you're the best!" Claire called as she dashed inside to change her sopping clothes. I smiled and waved at her.

"Yeah, _Quilly_. —" Embry said teasingly, I punched his arm, "—No really man, that kid really adores you." He smacked my arm approvingly and walked back inside the house, I stared out at the ocean, _Yeah, I really adore that kid too_. I sighed, just 11 more years.


	2. Hello Claire Bear

15 Years Old

It had been a long 13 years since my little Claire Bear was a klutzy two year old. She was now a very beautiful 15 year old. She was starting high school, over the years I had grown from her big brother to her best friend, we did everything together, and no one thought anything of it. When Claire was 9 Claire's parents died in a car crash and she came to live with Emily and Sam, so naturally, Emily had me here as much as possible, I appeared to be 17and Now that Claire was in high school, the reservation's school let me enroll as a junior, since I dropped out when I became a werewolf, I looked 17 and I functioned like a 17 year old so, I was 17. Claire knew about the pack, and Embry, and Jared and Jake all enrolled with me. Claire understood that I didn't age and she didn't care, she always told me that I would always be her best friend no matter what, every time I heard those words my heart melted. I couldn't help but fall more and more in love with her every day. Sam didn't frown on it, since she was finally old enough to be looked at _that _way without being a pedophile.

"Quil! Would you get your oversized k-9 rear-end up here!" I heard Claire call from the top of the stairs, the pack was at Sam's house, as usual and it was the day before school started, Claire had been running around trying to get ready for tomorrow. The pack laughed and I rolled my eyes and ran up the stairs to Claire's room. I knocked on her door. "Come in!"

I poked my head inside "You rang?" I asked and she motioned me to come in.

"_Yeah_, you've been here 30 minutes and you haven't bothered to come say hi to me!" She put her hands on her hips in mock anger. "_And_ I need your help with something!" She wagged her finger at me. I walked over to her and gave her a great big bear hug, spinning her around the room, she giggled.

"_Hello Claire Bear_" I said apologetically before chuckling, she laughed too. "What is it that you so desperately needed my help on" _Not that I mind doing anything for you anyways, _I thought to myself. She smiled and turned towards her massive closet, doors hanging wide open.

"I don't know what to wear tomorrow! It's my first day of high school and I want to look good!" She said sighing pacing back and forth occasionally picking up an article of clothing then quickly dispersing of it only to pick up another.

"Claire, you always look great, don't worry about it," I said sitting down on her bed, watching her continuing pacing. I shook my head.

"Ugh! That's no help—" She stopped and turned towards me, "—I've got an idea, what's your favorite color?" She asked, I rolled my eyes and grinned.

"Blue" I said. My favorite color had always been blue, just like Claire's eyes, I was _very_ partial to her wearing it, it brought the color in her eyes out. She smiled and nodded, she walked over to her closet and pulled out a light blue blouse and a pair of faded light washed holey jeans. She held them together and inspected them before turning to me and holding them out for approval.

"Looks good to me Claire Bear," I said flopping back on her bed. She laughed, I was the only one allowed to call her Claire Bear, just like she was the only one still allowed to call me Quilly, it was the best friend bond that we had.

"Whew, I'm glad that I've got that done, I was really starting to worry that I wasn't ever going to figure out what to wear!" She said mellow dramatically before falling back onto her bed beside me, I turned my head to the side and laughed when I saw her nearly waist length black curls all messy in her face, she looked like Cousin It. She brushed her hair out of her face and stuck her tongue out at me. We laid on her bed for a while longer just talking aimlessly like two best friends do, Emily and Sam didn't mind me and her being alone together, we were just meant to be together, so the didn't try and stop us, they knew that we wouldn't do anything inappropriate. Suddenly during one of our comfortable silences, she leaned over and lightly kissed my cheek, my heart stuttered in my chest. "Thanks Quilly," She said sweetly before laying her head on my chest, and I impulsively wrapped my arms around her.

"For what?" I asked, hoping that she couldn't hear my heart racing in my chest.

"For just always being here, you've been the closest person to me in the world. And I'm glad that you're my best friend." She turned her head and scrunched up her face and crossed her eyes making the most _adorable_ silly face, "I love ya Quil" She smiled and laid her head back on my chest, I patted her hair.

"I love you too Claire Bear" _More that you'll ever know_.


	3. Bonfire Confessions

17 Years Old

Claire had _finally_ turned seventeen. Sam and Emily had given me clearance to tell Claire about the imprint that I had made on her when she was just two years old. She was still the most beautiful girl that I had ever seen, and I loved her so much now, over the last few years we had started to flirt more and more, she would constantly sit in my lap and we would innocently hold hands and I had a habit of putting my arms around her when she was cold. Everything that we did was pure innocence; a boy and a girl that were the best of friends could do the same things and not be frowned upon. I had decided that I was going to tell Claire about the imprint tonight, we were going to the beach so the pack thought that this was an excellent opportunity. Six months ago, Embry imprinted on a girl named Felicia, so it was a perfect opportunity to explain to Claire what imprinting was, Sam explained the concept to her, so she knew what it was and what it involved, so now all I had to do was tell her that I imprinted on her.

"Come _on_ Quil! Let's go!" Claire cried as she grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the door. She didn't release my hand until we got to the car; I opened her door and then went and climbed into the driver's seat, where she promptly took my hand once more. I smiled. Every time she grabbed my hand or touched me, my heart picked up double time; she still made my stomach flip. We chatted about this and that until we reached the beach and then when we got there we laid our towels out on the sand and waited for the rest of the pack to join us. Once everyone got there we played in the water and swan and ate and talked and had a good time with every one. When it got dark, Sam and Jake made a bonfire and everyone and their significant other paired up. Soon, Claire and I wandered off to a more secluded part of the beach, and I decided to tell her.

"Hey, Claire, um, can I talk to you about something?" I asked, she turned and smiled at me before sitting on the beach and patting the sand next to her. I grinned and sat down next to her, she snuggled automatically into my side. I wrapped an arm around her.

"What did you want to talk to me about Quilly?" She asked lightly.

I drew in a shaky breath, "So we've known each other for a really long time, right?" I asked. She nodded.

"Yep, as long as I can remember" She said hugging me tighter.

"You know that I care a whole lot about you Claire, you mean the world to me" I sighed.

"I know Quil, you mean so much to me too." She took my hand and we laced our fingers.

"Claire—" I said hesitantly, _here it goes._

"Yes?"

"I imprinted," I whispered. She turned to me, looking surprised.

"Really? O-on who?" She smiled but her eyes were pained, _She doesn't get it, she doesn't understand that I imprinted on __**her**_.

"_You_" I said so softly I could barely hear myself. Her eyes widened and a goofy grin crossed her features.

"_Me?_" She said incredulously, throwing her arms around my neck and tackling me to the ground. She looked into my face, still on top of me and beamed at me. I nodded and laughed. "When?" She asked. I looked away.

"The first time I laid eyes on you, you were two years old—" everything came rushing out, "—I saw you and your adorable big blue eyes and messy black curls and I knew that we would always be in each other's lives, I wanted to be everything for you, your best big brother, your best friend, your buddy, your protector, someone you could come to day or night and now that you are technically my age, I—I just had to tell you, after all these years…I love you, Claire, I really truly love you." I sighed and closed my eyes, hoping, praying that she wouldn't freak out or hate me. I felt a soft hand on my cheek and opened my eyes to see her glorious face. Her eyes were unbearably sweet and she was smiling softly. She leaned down and kissed my lips ever so gently. I hesitantly kissed her back. We pulled apart after a moment or two.

"Quil—" she whispered, laying her forehead against mine, "—I've always loved you, with all my heart" I smiled and reconnected my lips with hers, it felt so ridiculously _right_. I cupped the back of her neck and brought her closer to me as she snaked her hands around my neck and tangled her fingers in my hair. Our mouths moved in perfect sync every moment was heaven. I pulled back so that the both of us could breathe. She laughed. "I _knew_ that there was something between us, I've always favored you over everyone else, I've never felt weird around you, it just _clicked_." She giggled again.

"Of course you have always been my favorite too Claire, I'm glad that you finally know everything, you're my world." She smiled and kissed my lips.

"I love you Quilly, so much"

"I love you too Claire Bear"

It was true, my Claire Bear was always my favorite person, and she will always be, always and forever. We could now be together, completely together, like it was always meant to be. Claire and me.


	4. ZOMG GUYS!

thank you all so much for your reviews on this story, i was worried that no one would like it, i was also worried that they wouldn't like my character personalities since they pretty much are blank characters in the books. But i'm really thankful for the reaction that i got from this pairing. I was thinking of writing another story, a partner one to this, just another cute little fluffy one shot...If anybody wants a partner story please PM me with any suggestions/ideas. THANK YOU. KEEP READING!

you faithful and reverent author,

Cullenistic Attitude (xxBellaxCullenxx)


End file.
